1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to optical connectors, and particularly to optical connectors having high light transmission efficiency in fiber optic cables.
2. Description of Related Art
Optical connectors are generally connected between an electronic device and an optical fiber, and include a photoelectric element and a lens element. The lens element covers the photoelectric element and includes a lens aligned with the photoelectric element and a reflector aligned with the lens. Misalignment between the reflector and the lens can occur, which affects light transmission efficiency of the optical connectors.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an optical connector that can overcome the limitations described.